Absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants, incontinence products, feminine hygiene products, and the like conventionally include a liquid permeable bodyside liner, a liquid impermeable outer cover, and an absorbent core. The absorbent core is typically located inbetween the outer cover and the liner for taking in and retaining body fluids exuded by the wearer, such as urine.
The absorbent core can be made of, for instance, superabsorbent particles. Many absorbent articles, especially those sold under the trade name HUGGIES™ by the Kimberly-Clark Corporation, are incredibly efficient at absorbing liquids and other body fluids. Absorbent articles today are also easier to don, are very comfortable to wear, prevent against leakage, and also provide or possess various other features and advantages not available previously.
Recently, those skilled in the art have suggested making absorbent articles interactive with the user and the caregiver. In particular, those skilled in the art have proposed incorporating features into the absorbent articles that convey information to the wearer and/or the caregiver. For instance, various different types of wetness sensing devices have been proposed for incorporation into absorbent articles. Wetness indicators may include alarm devices that are designed to assist parents or attendants identify a wet condition early on. The devices are designed to produce either a visible or an audible signal.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0155753, which is incorporated by reference, a system for tracking behavior is described that can be used in conjunction with an absorbent article. In particular, one or more sensors may be incorporated into an absorbent article that provide information or data into a computing device for tracking the behavior of children or those wearing the absorbent article.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0326491, which is also incorporated herein by reference, a method is disclosed for providing feedback to a caregiver regarding the progress that is being made in toilet training a child. The method, for instance, may be used to determine when to select a next generation product for facilitating toilet training.
The above products and methods have provided great advances in the art. Through the above products and methods, absorbent articles are not only capturing body fluids but are also becoming interactive by providing useful information to the wearer and/or caregiver during use of the product. A need still exists, however, for further advances in the evolution of absorbent articles and for using the absorbent article as a source of information. More particularly, a need exists for a new method of enabling access to or otherwise making available information to a user through the use of an absorbent article.